Mamákura
by YileBerry
Summary: Serie de One-shot donde relatare momentos familiares.
1. Chapter 1 Ella es mamá

**¡Hola! Chicas de verdad lamento la desaparición pero es que me mudé y bueno, es un trabajo. Les he traído está pequeña sería de One-shot de situaciones de la familia Uchiha. Principalmente de Sakura, para aclarar aquí añadí a dos hijos más. La verdad me hubiera escaneado ver a más Uchihitas pero bueno. Y para las que leen mi historia de "Un cambio innecesario" les informó que el próximo capítulo ya está listo, mi beta ya lo tiene, sólo queda esperar a que me lo de. Ahora si, que lo disfruten.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto Y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son total y únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo solamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi total autoría y **No permito** que alguien la tome sin mi permiso, **No al plagio.**

 **...**

 **Ella es mamá.**

Todos sabemos que los Uchihas son seres fuertes, una raza de guerreros temida desde tiempos inmemoriales que trasciende de generación en generación. También tenemos claro que los Uchihas cuando aman son apasionados, aman con locura y sin medida. Por eso mismo cundo un Uchiha ama y pierde eso que aman ellos pierden la cordura.

Actualmente el famoso clan Uchiha era escaso, confirmado solamente por; Uchiha Sasuke la cabeza del clan, puesto otorgado por ser uno de los hijos del anterior cabecilla. Su esposa Uchiha Sakura, Su hija mayor Uchiha Sarada y los dos últimos miembros Daisuke e Itachi, los dos últimos hijos del matrimonio y los primeros gemelos de la generación de los nueve novatos.

Sarasa ya contaba con dieciocho años de edad, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Fuerte como su madre y de duro carácter como su padre pero solamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Los gemelos tenían dieciséis años pero ambos chicos ya eran más altos que su hermana mayor, ellos habían heredado el hermoso físico de su padre y uno sólo de ellos los ojos de su madre. Físicamente ambos se parecen mucho al Sasuke de dieciséis años sólo que com la diferencia de que uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo como su difunto tío Itachi y no poseían ese alborotado cabello que su padre siempre tuvo.

El matrimonio Uchiha era considerado uno de los más fuertes en la aldea, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Adoraban a sus hijos y los protegian como si fueran los más sagrados tesoros.

Pero estos tres jóvenes tenían un pequeño detalle, alfo que heredaron muy bien de su padre y eso era la sobreproteccion y la posecividad que tenían con su madre.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha era muy posesivo y sobrepropector con su esposa a pesar de que está en reiteradas ocasiones le demostró no necesitar se protegida. Simplemente ese sentimiento él siempre lo ha tenido para con ella y se lo había heredado a sus hijos.

Para estos muchachos su madre era la joya más hermosa que había en el mundo y pobre de aquel que intentará hacerle daño.

Un día común como cualquier otro, la familia Uchiha se encontraba desayunando en el contrato de si casa, mientras Sakura terminaba de servir la comida, los demás Uchihas hablaban de cosas relacionadas con el entrenamiento y sus técnicas.

-¡Chicos!.-Llamo la mujer.-Les he pedido que no dejen sus armas en cualquier parte. ¡Algún día van a causar que alguien se lastime!.-Regaño a los tres jóvenes en cuestión.

-Lo siento mamá.-Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se encogian en sus puestos.

-Aahh, No tiene remedio.-Suspiro resignada sentándose en su puesto.-¡Gracias por la comida !.-Agradio por la comida y empezó a comer.

Todo comieron en calma y silencio, los tres muchachos a pesar de no ser muy demostrativo con todo el mundo, con su madre y familia era caso aparte. Estos se comportaban como adolescentes normales cuando estaban resguardados en las paredes de su casa.

-¡Gracias mamá!.-Nuevamente dijeron los tres.

-No hay de que muchachos, ahora vayan a por sus cosas o llegarán tarde al entrenamiento, un pajarito me comento que los entrenamientos de la familia Uchiha son bien pesados.-Comento como quien no quiere las cosas pero el tono de burla estaba impreso.

-Hm.

-Tambien escuche que él patriarca Uchiha era un espartano con sus pobrecitos hijos.-Comento suspirando.

-Hm.

-Pobres muchachos, desearía poder salvarlos de las garras de ese malvado ser.-Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos bajo su quijada y miraba al cielo como rogando.

-Hm.

-Pero bueno niños, vayan antes de que su espartano padre se le de por joderlos en el entrenamiento de hoy.-Y como siempre ha demostrado ser tan cambiante, Sakura volvió a su actitud normal de todas las mañanas y se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos.

-Esa es mamá.-Dijeron los tres nuevamente al mismo tiempo mientras soltaba un suspiro, ya acostumbrados a su forma de ser.

-Si, esa es su madre.-Y el Uchiha mayor se preguntaba como había terminado casado con ella.

Aunque no se arrepentia...

 **...**

 **N/a: ¡Espero les guste Y apoyen la serie, repito: los capítulos no tienen continuidad, son simples One-shot. Puede que si hay algún capítulo con mucho apoyo le haga una segunda parte. Pero hasta ahí!**

 **Yile.**


	2. Chapter 2 silencio

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto Y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son total y únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo solamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi total autoría y **No permito** que alguien la tome sin mi permiso, **No al plagio.**

 **...**

 **Silencio.**

-¡A levantarse trío de flojos!.-Se escucho el estruendoso grito que se acostumbraba todas las mañana en el barrio Uchiha.

 **...**

Todos ya más despiertos se encontraban en el comedor terminado de recoger sus platos cuando de repente se oye un "Crack" Proveniente de la cocina.

-¿¡QUÉ ROMPIERON?!.-Y como todo Uchiha se destaca por su inteligencia todos habían huido por la salida más rápida. Si, hasta Sasuke.

 **...**

-¡Bienvenidos!.-El alegre saludo de su madre les alegraba el agotado día de entrenamiento o misiones a los tres.

El simple hecho de llegar y ser recibidos con una sonrisa y un "Bienvenidos" les recargaba las energías a cualquiera.

-¡La comi ya casi va a estar!. Vayan al baño y duchense antes de comer.-Y la cereza del pastel era esa.

En realidad su madre entera era la cereza del pastel.

 **...**

¡Buenas noches chicos, Que descansen!.-Y para terminar su día escuchar por última vez a su madre antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **...**

-¿En serio tienes que irte?.-

-Si, aquí dice que es una emergencia de última hora, Lo siento cariño pero debo hacerlo.-

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Pero los chicos no lo tomarán bien.-

-Lo se, pero tu podrás encargarte de ellos.-

-Hm.-

 **...**

Silencio...

Eso era lo que se oía en el barrio Uchiha, Un enorme y helado silencio. En el comedor de la cocina se encontraba el patriarca Uchiha paseando su mirada desde la cocina hasta las sillas vacías del comedor. La verdad no sabia que hacer para despertar a los tres que se cargaba por hijos.

-¡Lo siento, No escuche el llamad...! ¿Eh?.-Al parecer no había sido necesario.

Vio a sus tres hijos entrar al comedor corriendo con rostro de miedo que rápidamente se convirtió en confusión.

-¿Saben cocinar?.-Lanzo al aire la pregunta.

\- Si.-Contestaron como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Bien, háganse el desayuno porque ya están grandecitos. Los espero en el campo de entrenamiento, tiene treinta minutos.-Y sin más desaparecio.

-¿Y mamá?.-Se preguntaron entre si los tres, sin respuesta.

 **...**

Esa tarde no hubo calida bienvenida, no hubo una rica comida para hacerlos sentir mejor, lo único que recibieron fue silencio por todos lados.

 **...**

Tampoco hubo un buenas noches que les haría descansar cual bebés recién nacidos. No hubo un sentimiento de calidad en el aire, sólo tuvieron silencio. Con un suspiro resignado sabiendo que su padre no les respondería nada fueron cada quien a su cuarto. Intentar dormir.

 **...**

-¡Cariño!.-

-Volviste, bienvenida.-

-Estoy en casa, ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?.-

-Todo bien, silencioso.-

-¿Les dijiste que fui de misión?.

-...-

-...No les dijiste.-

-Nunca me preguntaron.-

 **...**

Otra mañana, Otro momento de...

-¡ARRIBA TRÍO SE VAGOS!.-

¡Mamá había vuelto!.

Y Sasuke al presenciar su típica mañana junto a su esposa y sus hijos admitió que su casa nunca sería la misma si Sakura llegase a faltar. Se alegraba que no fuera así.

 **...**

 **N/a: ¡Aquí otro momento que se me vino a la mente!. Siempre pensé que a pesar de que los Uchihas son muy pulcros tabien tuvieron que tener ese pequeño problema para levantarse cada mañana. Espero les guste, tengo otro listo ya. Si veo apoyo lo subire mañana temprano.**

 **SoryesV: Me alegro que te gustará n.n y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Tu review me hace feliz!.**

 **Yile**


	3. Chapter 3 Adiós

**claraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto Y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son total y únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo solamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi total autoría y **No permito** que alguien la tome sin mi permiso, **No al plagio.**

 **...**

 **Adiós.**

Ninguno podia creer lo que sus ojos veían, para ellos todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor estaba en cámara lenta. Volteo a ver a uno de sus hermanos, estaba desecho, a pesar de mostrarse como el más rudo de los jóvenes en realidad era el más sentimental de los tres, al que más fácilmente se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Volteo a ver al otro, no lloraba. Pero si se veía fijamente a sus ojos se podía ver como su alma se había apagado, como si si espíritu hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo y hubiera dejado solamente un cascarón vacío.

Por último vio a su padre. Este no mostraba nada, no expresaba nada, pero con ese simple acto demostraba todo. Estaba sufriendo, de todos ellos él era el que se estaba desgarrando por dentro pero que su orgullo era igual de grande que su amor y no iba a dejar que nadie lo viera así.

Por último estaba ella. No sabía como expresar el montón de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho, no sabía si llorar, gritar, patalear o maldecir al mundo. Sólo podía mantener los ojos fijos en el objeto frente a ella.

 _El ataúd de su madre..._

Todo empezó hace una semana cuando un anbu llego a la puerta de su casa diciendo que el Raikage solicitaba los servicios de su madre. Ella como la doctora dedicada que era accedió sin chistar y en media hora ya estaba saliendo de viaje.

Pero el balde de agua les callo a todos cuando unos días después llegó otro anbu con un pergamino de parte del Raikage. Su padre fue el que lo recibió y cuando lo leyó vimos como su interior se rompía.

Durante todos esos días él no hablo, no mostró nada, nadie vio si llego a botar alguna lágrima. Lo que nadie sabía era que su padre se había quebrado con ella, la noche anterior al funeral hago entrado a su habitación a ofrecerle algo de cenar.

 _-Sarada.-Le llamo._

 _-Dime, papá.-_

 _-Te pareces tanto a tu madre.-Y sin ningún aviso la envolvió con su único brazo._

Mientras la tenía abrazada empezó a sentir si cuello mojado, sentía los pequeños espasmos que emitía el cuerpo de su padre. El verlo llorar así, de esa forma y con tanto sentimiento supo que el día que su madre dejo el mundo, Su padre también lo había hecho.

Vio como todos se iban después de terminar el entierro. Vio a la familia Uzumaki acercarse y decirle algo a su padre, pero para ella eran voces difusas, figuras incompletas y sin color. Sólo podía ver al frente.

 _A su madre..._

Allí estaba ella, con la sonrisa que siempre les regalaba a ella y sus hermanos. Mientras se despedía con una mano. Sintió sus ojos arder por la lágrimas acumuladas.

 _\- No llores cariño, siempre estare contigo.-_

Le dijo antes de aparecer ahora frente a ella abrazandola.

 _-Cuida de tu padre y tus hermanos.-_

Y sin más desapareció. Cerró sus ojos y dejo caer todas las lágrimas que se habían acumulado allí. Mientras sentía por última vez como su madre le acariciaba la mejilla a través del viento.

-Adios...-

 **...**

 **N/a: Hola! Bueno, este One-shot lo escribí en un pequeño lapsus de tristeza que tenía y pues salió esto. La verdad me gustaría relatarlo todo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero no estoy segura. Lamento si saque alguna lagrimilla (Cosa que dudo xD) y agradesco por leer.**

 **SoryesV: Nuevamente gracias por leer! Me alegro que te sigan gustando y gracias por tu Review! Me alegras cada vez que veo uno! Espero este te guste y lees los próximos!.**

 **Yile.**


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Vergüenza!

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto Y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son total y únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo solamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi total autoría y **No permito** que alguien la tome sin mi permiso, **No al plagio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Vergüenza!**

-¡Sarada, Mamá te ama!.-

Encogio sus hombros y solamente agitó la mano despidiéndose.

 **...**

-¡Itachi! ¡Otra vez dejando ropa interior en el suelo del baño!.-

Se tapó el rostro mientras escuchaba la risa de sus compañeros de equipo.

 **...**

-¡Daisuke! Cariño otra vez se te olvidó llevarte tu almuerzo.-

Se acercó lo más rápido posible quitándole la comida a su madre y con un "Gracias" volvió al lado de su equipo lo más rápido posible.

 **...**

-¡Sasuke-kun!.-

-Aah-.

-Cariño Olvidaste el desayuno está mañana.-

-Gracias, cariño.-

Y sin más desapareció con un Puff. Sus hijos detuvieron su entrenamiento y vieron todo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. La verdad les daba algo de vergüenza las muestra de cariño, muy exageradas, de su madre pero no podían ser unos cabrones y decirle que dejará de hacerlo.

-Oye... papá.-Llamo Daisuke.-A ti no...-

-¿Qué?.-Interrogo.

-¿No te da algo de... pena, que mamá sea tan demostrativa en público?.-Termino Itachi.

-No, ¿Porque debería?.-

-Es que, Mamá puede ser muy extravagante en sus demostraciones de amor.-Explico Sarada.

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?.-Volvio a interrogar.

-Pues... es vergonzoso que todos vean como es a veces mamá.-Termino sonrojado Itachi.

-Aah.-

-¿No te da ni poquito de pena?.-Insistio Daisuke.

\- No, yo de pequeño hubiera querido a alguien asi.-Explico.

-¿Tu? ¿Porque?.-Curiosio Sarada.

-Porque no todos tienen la suerte de tener a su madre viva.-

Los tres se vieron a los ojos y se acercó a su padre, venía una pequeña revelación del pasado de él.

 **...**

-¡Hasta luego Sarada! ¡Mamá te ama!.-

-¡Y yo te amo a ti mamá!.-

Y con una pequeña carrera se alejó del lugar.

 **...**

-¡Itachi!...-

-¡Lo siento mamá! ¡Voy en seguida!.

-¿Ah?.-

\- Te amo mamá.-

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió del cuarto de baño con la ropa que había dejado.

 **...**

-¡Daisuke! Otra vez tu comida cielo.-

-¡Gracias mamá, eres la mejor!.-

-Ay, No es para tanto.-

\- Te amo mamá.-

 **...**

\- Los niños estuvieron actuando raro hoy.-

-¿Si?.-

\- Si, normalmente cuando les doy demostraciones en público se abochornan, pero hoy las recibieron con gusto.-

-¿Y eso es malo?.-

-Pues no, pero era divertido verlos avergonzarse por decirles esas cosas en público.-

-...-

-...¿Cariño?.-

-Sakura, ¿Te divierte avergonzar a tus hijos?.

-Aahh... Si, un poco.-

-...-

-...-

-En verdad eres unica.-

-Ooww, Te amo Sasuke-kun.-

-Aah.. Igual yo.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: ¿Y a quien su mamá no lo hizo pasar un pequeño bochornillo? Ame escribir esto, creo que soy yo la que adora poner en vergüenza a los Uchihitas. ¡Espero les este gustando! Y también paseme a ver mis otras historias! Hace poco actualicé "Un cambio in/necesario". Allí también hago pasar vergüenza a los Uchiha.**

 **SoryesV: Estaba sentimental y de alli saque ese cortito, la verdad me parecio hermoso y la verdad es que tambien pense lo mismo. Creo que Sasuke ama más a su familia de lo que él mismo se permite demostrar! Pero me alegro que te gustará. Si te llegase alguna idea puedes enviarmela y con gusto intentaré complacerte! Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Yile**


End file.
